Ferbtober
|image = Ferbtober.jpg |airdate = Each October |channel = Disney XD UK |runtime = 44,640 minutes |before = Full Day Phineas and Ferb marathon Vot-Ineitor |after = Spy Sunday Phineas and Ferb All Day Marathon |video = }} is a month-long programming event on Disney XD UK that takes place during the month of October. It features several new episodes and premieres of special events/movies. The event was first held in October 2010 and continued in October 2011. Premieres: 2010 *"Summer Belongs to You!" - October 7 at 5pm, with a rerun at 8.30pm and on October 28th. *"Nerds of a Feather" - October 14 at 5pm, with a rerun at 8.30pm. *"Wizard of Odd" - October 21 at 5pm, with a rerun at 8:30pm. Each was broadcast in HD format, leading up to the launch of the Disney XD HD channel on October 18, 2010. Premieres: 2011 *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' - October 6 (originally aired on Sept 30th on Disney Channel) *"Ask a Foolish Question" - October 14th 4:30pm (originally aired on Sept 30th on Disney Channel) *"Misperceived Monotreme" - October 3rd 4:30pm *"Candace Disconnected" - October 8th 12:15pm *"Magic Carpet Ride" October 8th 12:30pm *"Meatloaf Surprise" - October 9th 5:45pm *"Road Trip" - October 12th 8:00pm *"Tour de Ferb" - October 17th 4:30pm *"Bad Hair Day" - October 18th 4:30pm Other events during "Ferbtober" 2010 *''Disney XD Thursdays'' - October 7; October 14; October 21; October 28 *''Spy Sunday'' - October 10 *''Agent P's Undercover Operatives Half Term'' - October 25 - October 31 *''Phineas and Ferb's Trick or Treat'' - October 31 Advertisements and idents Two adverts were released on Disney XD in September 2010. A longer advert was used more frequently, while the shorter advert was less used. On the first day of Ferbtober (1 October), an ident was released, which was used between Phineas and Ferb episodes (includes scenes from "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap" and "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). After "Summer Belongs to You" had premiered in the UK, the Ferbtober adverts captioned scenes from the episode as "Summer Belongs to You", but before the premiere the caption was "The Summer Belongs To You". Before the British premiere of "The Summer Belongs to You" on 7 October, an ident was broadcast before it, reminding viewers that a new episode will premiere next. The ident wasn't broadcast before "Nerds of a Feather" and "Wizard of Odd". Disney XD Thursdays A "Disney XD Thursdays" advert contains scenes from "Summer Belongs to You" and "Nerds of a Feather". Another features several scenes from "Summer Belongs to You" detailing "Brand new Phineas and Ferb". Episode descriptions from Ferbtober *'Phineas & Ferb: The Summer Belongs to You:' It's the summer solstice, the longest day of the year, and the boys decide to try to travel all the way round the world in one day, and make it the Biggest, Longest, Funnest day of all time! * Nerds of a Feather: The boys go to a sci-fi/comic book fair to meet their hero, a special effects guru. Candace goes too, but won't say why. Doof wants to make a show starring himself. *'Wizard of Odd:' The boys have developed a new way of cleaning the house, which means spinning it. Candace won't help and starts reading the Wizard of Oz. The two things get mixed up in a dream. See also *Spy Sunday Category:Marathons Category:F